RE: Survival
by Phear me
Summary: When i clicked on this, i thought "this means series of movies, right?" this will not be about the games, or if it exists, a TV series, it is about the movies well mainly based on it Possible Alicar later in, depend on reviews, IN REVIEWS TELL ME!
1. Some sort of intro thingy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**_

_**Claimer: I do think Resident Evil IS AWESOME**_

_**Setting: NY City, 1 mile Underground, in "The Nest", 3 years after The Hive incident involving The T virus**_

_**Storyline: this is after Apocalypse and sometime b4 Extinction**_

_**Main Characters (at the moment): Dr. Zyren, the AI (Grand Oak), and of course (but later in), Alice**_

Scientist: well, is it ready?

Zyren: (looking up, currently has his shotgun with him) yes, Project Nemesis is near ready

G.O.: all systems normal, all defenses in place

Zyren: contact Dr. Issac, we are beginning

G.O.: Understood

Scientist: Powering up Neural Interface

Scientist 2: activating Weapon System

Scientist: Opening constraints, AND THAT WAS MY LINE

Zyren: can u both shut up and work

Scientist: SOR-RY

G.O.: Nemesis is waking up

Scientist: all lev…wait its getting angry

Scientist 2: Its trying to break threw the glass, sir, what should we……WHERE DID HE GO (realizes Zyren sealed them in there)

Scientist: WHAT THE….(glass breaks)

Scientist 2: NO NO NO, STAY BACK, STA……… (Sounds of death)

Zyren: oh well, at least we know it works

_**End of this Chapter**_


	2. NY city: Entering

_**Meanwhile (imagine a zoom out to a satellite then zoom back in to another spot (lol))**_

**Alice is on the road (this is b4 Detroit, if I am forgetting something plz remind me) with Carlos, Jill, LJ, and Angela, with LJ's new "acquired" Umbrella Vehicle (AKA it's armored, it's got guns, and there are deployable spikes in the front (yes it's the same one as the end of apocalypse, this is, so u know, after the infection sweeped the world)).**

Carlos: hold up, we need to turn left or we will enter NY City

Jill: Are you sure, I think its right

Alice: hmmmm, I say we look at the map

Carlos: we don't need the map, let's just look at what the signs say

Jill: the signs have DO NOT ENTER scribbled all over them

Angela: maybe we should go the way that the undead guy isn't coming from (points at Undead guy coming from the Right, and he is followed by 3 more)

LJ: left it is

Alice: wait, left IS into NY City, but so is right

Jill and Carlos: huh?

Angela: left is Gardens, right is Manhattan, the map says so

Jill: where was the map?

Angela: under the seat

Carlos: figures

Alice: so, Manhattan or Gardens

Jill: I say Manhattan, the undead aren't coming from that way

Angela: agreed

Alice: ok, 1 thing 1st (uses telekinetic powers to make the nearby zombies die)

LJ: glad Im not them

_2 hours later_

Alice: gas station up ahead

Jill: ok, Carlos, take that street, LJ, cover that one, ill get this one

Alice: and the inside is clear, so ill take this one

Angela: ok, ill start refueling

Jill: I got one (shoots a zombie in the head)

_(Insert elevator music here)_

Angela: ok, we have enough to get us out of NY City 10 times over

Jill: ok, let's get some food and water then get out of here

Carlos: I think there is a McDo….

Every1 Else: NO!!!!!!

Carlos: good point, how about the Fridays down there

Alice: that will work

(satellite zoommy out again)


	3. NY City: One of the many streets

_**Im finaly updating this…**_

Meanwhile, in another part of of the City, Someone is looking for the NY facility…

Someone who knows about Alice…

Someone…who knows Matt…

BUT IL GET TO THAT LATER

Alice: weird, I was expecting A LOT more Undead

Carlos: yea, what happened to them

Jill: I really don't want to know

Angela: CROWS

L.J.: yea, it was probably Crows

Angela: AND THERE THEY ARE (points at the Crows) (insert epic RE music and slowmo at some spots here)

Alice: damit, we need fire, now

Jill: ill get the matches

Carlos: THEY ARE COMING IN FAST

LJ: SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT (starts shooting crows)

Jill: I got a match (lights it)

Alice: GET DOWN (uses fire to incinerate all the crows with her powuhs)

Carlos: well, that was…close

Angela: we should find some place safe, its going to be dark soon

Alice: yeah, it would be a very good idea if we could find a place with some ammo

Jill: so NYPD HQ then?

Carlos: yeah

?: (zooms out with binoculars) well well well, its Alice, this was…unexpected, but oh so convenient

Carlos: do you get the feeling we are being watched

Alice: I know we are (points to a building and a Umbrella Camera)

Carlos: well, that would explain it

_**Well, that ends another chapter, now, just got to say this, HECTIC, HECTIC, HECTIC, lol**_


End file.
